onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Karen Roe
Karen Roe is a supportive mother and successful business woman who lived most of her life in Tree Hill. Growing up, she began a relationship with Dan Scott which soon lead to her falling pregnant with her first child but was left heartbroken when Dan chose a basketball career over her. Being the single mother of Lucas Scott, Karen was forced to balance her personal life with her business life, running a cafe, and later the nightclub Tric, in the centre of Tree Hill. Despite running the business alone for many years, Karen enjoyed a fruitful partnership with Deb Scott during the later years of her management. Karen also had a complex romance ith Keith Scott, who helped her raise Lucas but the two eventually were engaged until he was killed. He did, however, father her second child Lily Roe Scott. After giving birth, Karen left Tree Hill to be with her old boyfriend Andy Hargrove but returned for big occasions such as Lucas' wedding and the birth of her first grandchild. Character History Before the Series at their highschool prom. ("Crash Into You")]] Karen Roe grew up in the town of Tree Hill. Attending Tree Hill Highschool, she grew a relationship with Dan Scott. Becoming the popular girl at school, including getting the title of 'cheerleader captain' of the Tree Hill Cheerleaders, Karen established a fun, enjoyable life at highschool. During her relationship with Dan, unknown to her, Keith Scott, Dan's brother, developed a crush on her, but was never confident enough to announce his feelings to her. Attending prom, Karen and Dan were voted prom king and queen where Karen announced her love for Dan and their plans for the future, marriage, children and living in Tree Hill. Towards the end of highschool, Karen fell pregnant with Dan's child. Shocked at her revelation, Dan asks Karen for an abortion but Karen decides she wants to keep it. Trying to be the supportive father, Dan promises Karen that he will be there for the birth of Lucas and as she went into labour, there was no sign of Dan, only his brother Keith was there at the birth and he cried as Lucas was born. Assuming Dan would eventually arrive at the hospital, she told the nurse to give Lucas the sirname Scott, however, Dan never showed up and eventually broke up with her choosing college over his life with Karen. From the moment Dan left her, Keith was always there to support her with Lucas. He helped look after him as she opened her first business, a cafe called Karen's Cafe. Although the crush from Keith never went away, he kept his distance and they established a close relationship as Keith watched no one get close to Karen following her breakup from Dan. As the cafe began to become a success, Dan arrived home from college having left after his first semester. He arrived home with his new girlfriend Deb, who was also pregnant. Arriving home, Dan approached Karen and asked for joint custody of Lucas. Karen denies him the opportunity as she knew that they would never get out from under his control if she agreed for custody or accepted any money he offered. Growing an extreme detest for Dan, she kept it a secret from her son and Keith, afraid she would lose him. As Lucas grew older, she gave a job to his best friend Haley James who practically became a member of the family due to Lucas and Haley's close bond. Continuing to be the best mother possible for Lucas, Karen pushed Lucas in the direction of his dreams to give him the confidence to believe in himself enough to be whatever he wanted, although teaching him to stay clear of his father Dan and step brother Nathan whilst allowing him to create a father and son relationship with his Uncle Keith. Season 1 As her son, Lucas, is asked to join the Raven's basketball team, Karen is faced with a dilemma, does she let him go and play with his half brother and be under observation by his father or tell him no and not let him chase after his dreams. At first, when she denies him the opportunity of joining the team, but finding how much he wants it, she begins to encourage him to play the game he loved at school, and with his mom's permission, Lucas joins the team, not before warning Dan to stay away from Lucas and let him play. For his first game, Karen makes an excuse not to go but really can't face the past at her highschool. She begins to argue with her son as Lucas gets in a fight with Nathan, but Lucas asks his mom why she wasn't there. He also tells her he isn't playing well due to Dan being there, as though he controls Lucas. Karen encourages him to ignore Dan and goes to Lucas' second game. Now a mother of a varsity player, Karen is invited to the boosters club, where the rest of the mothers meet, on arrival insults are thrown at her and her son and Karen begins arguing with the other mothers before storming out, such as Shari Smith whom she used to go to high school with. Telling Lucas to take the high road as Nathan is putting him through hell at practice, she decides to do the same and at the burning boat event apologises to Shari and decides to forget her high school past. ("Pilot") ("The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most") ("Are You True?") At Nathan's beach house party, a tape of Karen and Dan talking about their futures at their Prom is played to aggravate Lucas and is successful as he leaves the house to confront Karen. At home he asks her about why she didn't let Dan pay anything to give them a better life, but Karen reveals that he would then have had control. At the father-son game, Lucas tells his mom he might change his name to "Roe", Karen tells him it is only a name and is Keith's name too. She tells him he was named "Scott" as she thought she still had a future with Dan. Lucas eventually decides to keep his surname to maintain his connection with Keith. Karen invites Keith to the annual small business dinner and they attend together, only to be seated with Dan and Deb. The two brothers throw insults at each other and as Keith drinks too much, he punches Dan forcing Karen to break up the fight and take Keith home. She lets him sleep on the sofa and he tells Karen that he loves her and always has. The following week, Keith, Lucas and Karen attend a event Nathan and Dan hold. They intend to stay away from Dan, although that is almost impossible, but Karen finds Dan and tells him to move on from highschool, like she has. ("Crash Into You") ("All That You Can't Leave Behind") ("Every Night Is Another Story") ("Life In A Glass House") The following day, in the cafe, Karen is accepted into a school in Italy on a cooking course she applied for months ago. Suprised, she is forced to live with the reality that she can't go as she has too many tie backs. However, with Keith's offer to look after Lucas, Deb's offer to look after the cafe, and Lucas' persuasion to go, Karen has no reason to decline the offer and agrees to go. As she leaves the airport for her 6 week trip, she kisses Keith to try and start a potential relationship on her return. ("The Search For Something More") After 6 weeks on a cooking course, Karen steps off the plane to learn Lucas and Keith have been in an accident. Unable to forgive Keith for drinking before driving with her son, she tells Keith there is no chance of a relationship. She also finds out Dan saved her son's life and thanks him with a hug. At the hospital, she discovers alot has changed, her son now has a tattoo, and the girl he always talked about, Peyton, only visited once who she got on with very well, and a new girl, Brooke, his girlfriend, visited regularly who she found was harder to get on with, but had no doubt how much she loved him. Keith, unknown to Karen, pays for the insurance that Karen couldn't afford, but this comes at the cost of his garage, which he signs over to his brother, Dan. As Lucas is going to be ok, Karen forces him to rest, which he doesn't do. He tells her about his relationships and also goes to Peyton's without permission whilst Brooke and her are talking. Due to him running out on her, Karen is forced to take Lucas back to the hospital. Karen gives Jake a job to support his baby Jenny, as well as making a cot for her if he needs to bring her to work. Karen also offers Deb a partnership at the cafe, which at first Deb is reluctant to accept, but eventually gives in and accepts their new job partners. ("Hanging By A Moment") ("I Shall Believe") ("Suddenly Everything Has Changed") ("The First Cut Is The Deepest") On the weekend game, Karen is forced to attend and forgives Keith by asking him for dinner, which she later cancels due to the trip. Larry also attends the event and the two begin a flirtatious friendship. The two laugh like school kids after the students get out even though Karen only gave permission to Brooke and the cheerleaders, without Whitey's consent. On their return, Karen and Larry have dinner in the cafe and as Keith walks in, he realises how close they are and walks back out. On their first date, Karen insists Keith and her are just friends and they spend the rest of the night talking. They decide to dig up a capsule she buried in highschool and found a photo of her and Dan with Keith looking on in the background, Larry says that boy in the background is in love with the girl in the foreground. Whitey and Keith catch them trespassing, much to Keith's unhappiness. As she is dropped off by Larry, Karen answers the door to find Keith on the doorstep proposing. ("Spirit In The Night") ("To Wish Impossible Things") In shock, Karen rejects the proposal due to her new prespective on life since Italy as there is alot more out there they haven't seen. Lucas also tells her that he has gotten Brooke pregnant, at first Karen slaps him and then cries realising he has done the thing she didn't want him to do. She comforts him as he cries with confusion as to what to do next. He also asks Karen about how close she was to getting an abortion and although Dan wanted one, Karen decided she wanted her son in her life so kept him. After finding out Brooke lied, Lucas tells Karen the news that she isn't pregnant after all. Keith visits Karen and tells her he is leaving Tree Hill as it is no longer his home. Dan tells Lucas to ask his mom about what really happened when he was born, Karen explains that Dan wanted joint custody after his first semester at college, but she refused as he would take control, a shocked Lucas walks out and begins to wonder if he should be seeing Dan in a different light. Keith also was shocked about Dan's appeal, and thought Karen would have known him well enough to tell him. Karen tries to stop Keith from being angry and is successful, but he is still determined to leave Tree Hill, as Lucas walks in, he reveals he wants to do the same. ("How Can You Be Sure?") "What Is And What Should Never Be") "The Leaving Song") Karen gives Lucas permission to leave Tree Hill, but only because Keith will be with him, she tells him that Tree Hill will always be his home, but she respects his wishes, she tells him there is 'only one Tree Hill' and then lets her son and her closest friend leave the town that she has grown up in. ("The Games That Play Us") Season 2 In season 2, Karen decided to go to college to obtain a qualification in business, and she fell in love with her 21-year-old business teacher, Andy Hargrove (Kieren Hutchison). Keith fell in love with a woman named Jules. She also opened the Tric Club with Deb Scott and Peyton, which offered parties for the underage after Peyton told her about the idea she had. Dan, however, wouldn't let Karen be happy and managed to get Andy fired and Lucas to move in with him. This led Karen to investigate him, to discover anything she could use to get her son back. She discovered that Dan had hired Jules, although she only found out why when she confronted her about it and this made Jules leave Keith at the altar as she really realised Keith and her love was false and wrong. Keith and Karen throughout the whole season, were never the same as in season one, but when Keith went missing it was obvious how much Karen really cared about him. Andy left the country as Dan was having him deported, and unfortunately he never came back. While Lucas was living with Dan, Brooke needed a place to stay. He offered to take her in.They became close,as his mom became the real mother figure in her life, as Brooke's biological mother didn't seem to care. At the end of the season, Lucas moved back in with her and she was worrying about Andy and Keith. Season 3 In season 3, after Keith returned, Karen and Keith finally dated and eventually became engaged. Keith also made plans to adopt Lucas. Keith and Karen's happiness was short-lived, however, when just days after getting engaged, Keith was secretly killed by Dan (who blamed the murder on Jimmy Edwards, a Tree Hill High student holding kids hostage in the school). After that, Karen went through a period of shock where she didn't talk to anyone, even her own son. She even blamed Lucas for his death in one episode, when she found out that Lucas had saved Dan in the fire.She said that if he hadn't become a hero and gone back in that school then Keith wouldn't have been killed. But she soon got past her grief when Lucas told her about his HCM, which he had spent months hiding from her. She finally knew that she should have to get back on her feet. During the season three finale, it is revealed that Karen is pregnant with Keith's baby. Season 4 In season 4, Karen breaks off her partnership with Deb (which had begun in season 1) when she finds out that she took a gun to her Café and is back on pills. Deb, who is the legal owner of Tric, then fires her, although she is eventually forced by Dan to sell Karen the club. Karen and Dan also get closer as he tries to make up for killing his brother by helping her with her pregnancy, but Karen does not know he killed Keith, so their truce is threatened, especially since someone knows what he did. Karen grows close to Dan not knowing that Dan was the one that killed Keith. Lucas finds out that it was Dan that killed Keith and tells Karen, which blows up in a world of distraught. Karen has to have an emergency c-section, but Lucas is present. She gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Lily Roe Scott. With Deb by her side, Karen flatlines and the doctors rush in. She eventually recovers and is even able to confront Dan in prison, lamenting that she'll one day have to explain to Lily why her father isn't there: because he was killed by the little brother he loved so much. She and Deb soon continue their friendship. Karen is then left to raise Lily, with Lucas at her side. Missing Years Karen leaves Tree Hill to raise her daughter Lily, the first time she has ever lived out of Tree Hill since attending Tree Hill High. Beginning to date Andy, the millionaire she met in season 2, the three travel around the world together and constantly send Lucas postcards as well as staying in close contact with her son and Lily's nephew, Jamie. Season 5 At the beginning of the season, Karen sends Lucas a postcard from Ireland, their latest stop of their tour. However, Tree Hill is never far from her heart and does return to the town for important moments in her son's life, representing the close bond they share together. She returns to Tree Hill for Lucas' wedding to Lindsey. Relationships * Dan Scott ** Dated in high school, got pregnant with Lucas summer after senior year. Dan met Deb in college and started dating her, but went to the hospital to be there for Karen when Lucas was born. However, when Dan got to the hospital and saw his brother Keith holding Lucas, he felt that he was not needed in Lucas and Karen's lives. He returned to Deb. Karen never knew that Dan was at the hospital. * Andy Hargrove ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "We Might As Well Be Strangers" (2x06) *** Broke Up: Sometime before "From The Edge of the Deep Green Sea" (3x02) **** Reason: Andy got deported. Karen went to visit him. She said that he wanted a family, while she didn't. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: Sometime before "Hundred" (5x12) * Keith Scott ** Start Up: "Return of the Future" (3x11) ** Engaged: "All Tomorrow's Parties" (3x14) ** Ends: "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" (3x16) *** Reason: Keith is shot and killed by Dan. Trivia * Karen's four episode absence in the first season was because of Moira Kelly's had to depart the series for the maternity leave. Category:Main Characters